The Last Thing She Hears
by trishaj48
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the last thing you said to someone would be the LAST thing they heard? Gil is beginning to have that fear,as Sara goes missing. CSI belongs to its writers and producers and borrowed by me for your reading enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle stood over the body of the young lady, Gil pulled in a deep breath then let it out slowly. "She is the third one this month," Gil said.

Sara shook her head, "No ID on the body. Dave, we are gonna need."

"Prints, DNA and dental impressions," Dave Phillips, assistant coroner said, smiling at Sara. Dave loaded the body in the coroner's van and drove away.

Gil watched him then smiled at Sara, "I think he has the hots for you."

Sara tenderly touched Gil's arm, "Are you jealous dear?"

Gil smiled, "Not at all my love." Gil and Sara had been seeing each other for over a year now and so far no one had figured it out - they were all right with that, after all, their personal life was just that - personal.

Back at the lab Sara was going over the evidence that she and Gil had gathered, Gil was in autopsy with Dr. Robbins.

"Our "Jane Doe" is no longer a Jane Doe," Sara said, walking into the autopsy room, "Her name is Janice Hill."

"Janice Hill?" Gil said, "That name sounds familiar."

Sara opened a folder, "It should, she was the second of our six missing ladies."

"And the third to come across my table," Doc said, "All three were suffocated. And all three were know prostitutes."

"Is that all they have in common?" Gil asked.

"I'll go back over my records and get back with you," Robbins said.

Gil shook his head, "Three prostitutes and three new to the city."

"What's going on here?" Sara wondered.

Gil and Sara sat in his office going over paperwork, "Mary Jenkins, Heather Morris and Kerry Thomas all told their parents that they were offered jobs here in Vegas," Sara said, leafing through some folders, "And they all disappeared shortly after arrival."

"The only thing anyone can remember is that they each got into a dark colored van," Gil added.

An hour later Doc called Grissom and Sara and said he wanted to see them, Gil told him they were in his office, "I found something."

"What?" Sara asked.

Doc said, "At first I didn't think anything of it but now - well now I'm not so sure."

"About?" Gil asked.

"All three ladies had given birth shortly before they were killed."

Gil and Sara looked at each other. "Each lady was reported missing at least a year before their body was found," Gil said.

"And none of them were pregnant when they went missing," Sara added.

"What's going on?" Gil asked, "And where are the babies?"

Jim stuck his head into the room, "A woman found the body of a newborn in a trash can."

"I got it," Sara said, grabbing her kit and following Brass.

Gil wanted to say "I love you, be safe" but he didn't dare, not with others within ear shot. "Take Greg with you," Gil said. Sara nodded and walked away.

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked Catherine.

"He's dropping off some stuff with Archie," Catherine answered.

Sara wrote an address and handed it to Catherine, "Have him meet me when he's done." Catherine nodded.

At the scene Sara once more ran into Dave, "What do we have?"

"Newborn, can't be more then a few hours old," Dave said, "I'll know more when I'm done." Dave left.

As Sara started to process the scene she heard someone screaming for help, looking up she seen a man trying to force a young woman into a van. Sara dropped what she was doing and ran to help.

"LVPD," Sara yelled drawing her weapon, "Let the girl go."

The man released the woman, "She's my daughter," he said, "I found her with a boy and …"

That was the last thing Sara heard before a sharp pain in her head caused her to lose consciousness.

"Why did you do that?" the man said to a second man, "She's a cop."

"Shut up and throw her in the van," the second man said, "Along with this one." The second man had grabbed the young lady as she started to run.

Greg arrived at the scene, he seen Sara's kit and car but no Sara. Quickly he called Grissom, "I don't know what's going on." Within minutes Grissom and the rest of the team, along with Jim and two other officers were at the scene.

"Where were you?" Grissom asked the officer who was assigned to stay with Sara.

"I answered an officer involved shooting," he said, " Miss Sidle told me to go. She said she was just gonna snap some pics and leave."

Jim stepped between the officer and Gil, "You have been told NEVER leave the scene before the CSI's do."

Nick found the blood on the ground near some tire tracks, "Grissom."

Gil walked to where Nick was, the blood could not be a good sign.

"I have a swab," Nick said, "I'll take it back to the lab and compare it to Sara's DNA sample."

"Greg," Grissom said, "Finish here." Grissom's phone rang, it was Robbins. "I have to go," Gil said, "Catherine go over this with a fine tooth comb, we have to find out what happened."

All the way to the morgue Gil cursed himself for not telling Sara he loved her before she left. What if something had happened to her? His words of love should have been the last thing she heard from him.

At the morgue doc said, "The infant was a stillborn but that is not why I called you." Doc showed Gil the DNA results, the baby was the child of one of the missing ladies.

"What the hell is going on?" Gil asked.

Sara woke, she was chained to a bed and her shirt was covered in blood, she too wondered what was going on. Sara quickly closed her eyes when she heard the sound of male voices. One of them poked her, but Sara didn't move.

"How hard did you hit her?" voice one said.

"Don't know," voice two replied, "What ya think Mr. King is gonna say?"

"He's gonna be pissed," voice one answered, "We can't use her, she's to old, maybe we should just kill her."

"Let Mr. King make that decision," voice two said, as they walked away. "Shouldn't a stuck her noise in our business," Sara heard one of them mumble.

Grogginess and pain caused Sara to sleep again, a short time later the gentle touch of a startled Sara, "It's alright. My name is Mary."

Sara opened her eyes and looked into a familiar face, but where had she seen it? Mary offered Sara a glass of water, "If you don't fight him, Mr. King will not hurt you."

"Where are we?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure," Mary answered, "None of us are allowed to go outside and all the windows are covered."

Sara managed to sit up, her head spinning, "What's going on? Why are we here?"

_** I know, I am always putting poor Sara in jeopardy but who else would Gil fight so hard for? I hope you all enjoy this story, I don't see it going much over 2 or 3 chapters, but with me you never know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We are in heaven," Mary said smiling and removing the chain that had bound Sara to the bed, "Mr. King is so good to us, well as long as you do as you are told." As Mary tended to Sara's wound she told Sara of her life "before heaven". "I was a whore, a drunk a worthless piece of human flesh walking the streets," Mary said, tears flowing freely, "Then one night Mr. Jack and Mr. Joker told me they knew where I could make ten thousand dollars, well I would be a fool to pass that up, so I went with them. Mr. Joker covered my eyes - he said where we were going was a secret. That was the night that changed my life, I meant Mr. King. He was so sweet and kind and gentle, not like the other john's I have had to deal with."

"He paid you ten thousand dollars for a night of sex?" Sara asked, past confused.

"No," Mary said, "For my baby."

Sara looked at her, "Your baby? You were pregnant?"

Mary smiled, "Not that first time. I see you are a little confused, but that's alright, that's why I am here. That's why Mr. King made me his Queen."

By this time Sara was convinced that Mary was either crazy or brainwashed, "So your married to him?"

Mary smiled, "Not in the way most people would think. You change your clothing and I'll get you something to eat, when I get back I'll answer all your questions, you'll like it here."

Mary laid some fresh clothing on the bed and left.

"Somehow I doubt that," Sara mumbled to herself.

At first she was not going to do anything that "Mr. King" wanted her to do but her shirt was soaked in blood and was starting to become very uncomfortable, so she decided that she would change her clothing.

"What, if anything, does this have to do with the missing ladies?" Sara wondered, "And who did that baby belong to?"

Sara did remember that first of the missing women was a prostitute named Mary Jenkins, but Mary is such a common name. "I have to get out of here," Sara said, trying to open the door. Sara half smiled, of course it was locked.

Back at the lab Gil's mind were anywhere but where it should be, all he could think about was Sara.

"What do you think?" the raised tone in Nick's voice snapped Gil back to clearer thinking.

"I'm sorry," Gil said, "I didn't hear you."

"Do you think that Sara's kidnapping had anything to do with our missing ladies?" Nick asked again.

"There is a possibility," Gil said, "The only witness did say that she heard a woman's voice screaming for help."

"Why didn't SHE help?" Greg asked.

"Because she is 80 years old and confined to a wheelchair," Catherine said, "She did call 911 and she told Brass that she seen two men forcing someone into a dark colored fan."

"Did she see Sara?" Gil asked, trying hard not to sound to much like a man in love.

"She said she seen the two me pick up someone off the street and put them into the van also. Brass showed her a picture of Sara but the woman was not sure it was her."

"But the blood at the scene is Sara's," Greg added, "I just got the results back from DNA."

"So it appears that they are all connected," Warrick said, "Same area of town as the other prostitutes that went missing and one named Hannah said her roommate, Kelly, didn't show up after "work"."

"The dead infant is the child of Mary Jenkins, the first of the six to go missing," Gil said, "So it would appear that they are all related. I just don't see the whole baby thing."

"Baby thing?" Catherine asked.

"Doc said that he went back over his autopsy reports, all three of the murdered women had given birth shortly before they were killed," Gil told them.

Nick scratched his head, "So we have six - well eight counting Kelly and Sara, women missing and at least three babies out there somewhere?"

Gil's eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind, "No it can't be. That would be two risky?"

"Share," Catherine said.

Gil shook his head, "What if these ladies were taken for just that reason - to give birth and then they were killed shortly after to keep them quiet."

"Are you talking black-marketing newborns?" Warrick asked.

"There is a large demand for newborns," Gil said, "Some couples would pay any amount to get one, no questions asked."

"It's a little out there?" Greg said.

"No," Catherine said, "It makes perfect since. Two guys walk up to a lady of the evening, they tell her they know a john who is willing to give her a lot of money so she goes with them."

"By time she figures out what is going on it's to late," Warrick added.

"So your saying that they keep her locked up some place, have sex with her till she conceives, and kills her after she delivers?" Greg said.

"I said it was a little strange," Gil said.

"But not impossible," Catherine added.

Everyone started talking at the same time about the possibilities of Gil's idea, but Gil once more receded back into his own thoughts. He was thinking of Sara and what was happening to her. Were they hurting her? Were they going to try and impregnate her?

A lump formed in Gil's throat as he thought of their conversation that morning, in his mind he relived it:

_"I think it's time I make an honest woman out of you, Sara Sidle," Gil had told her, "I don't want to hide any longer, I want to be able to take your hand and tell you that I love you and not have to worry who may be listening." _

_Sara had laughed, "You want to tell everyone we are living together?" she had asked. _

_"I want you to be my wife," Gil had told her. _

_Sara had smiled the sweetest smile Gil could ever recall seeing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him and said YES. _

_"There is something I want too," Sara had added. _

_At this point Gil was so happy he would have agreed to almost anything. "I want to have a baby," Sara had told him. _

_Gil remembers almost falling out of his chair, "A baby?" _

_"Yes," Sara had told him, "I want to have your child, and I would like to do it before I'm to old to." _

_Gil remembered laughing, "We'll talk about it after work." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary came back in with some soup and a sandwich along with a glass of milk, "Now you eat and I'll tell you all about what is expected of you."

Mary went on to tell Sara how Mr. King helps people who can't have a baby on their own and how he pays the women to have the baby.

"Mr. Jack and Mr. Joker recruit women just like I was," Mary said, "Mr. King helps them get pregnant then pays them ten thousand dollars for their baby which in turn he gives to a deserving couple."

"Then what happens to the girls?" Sara asked, even though she had a fairly good idea.

"Mr. Jack and Mr. Joker drive them back to where they were picked up," Mary said.

"And if they decided to keep their baby?" Sara asked.

"It is their right," Mary said, "Mr. Jack and Mr. Joker drive them back also but the girl has to pay Mr. King first, I mean after all, it is only fair. Mr. King takes care of them while they are here."

"So MR.," Sara said sarcastically, "King has sex with all these women?"

"Oh no," Mary said, "The man who will be the father donates his sperm and Mr. King implants it in the girls. I am the only one who has the privilege of servicing Mr. King."

By this time Sara was convinced that this poor girl was totally brainwashed. Sara already had it figured out, King impregnates the girls, keeps them prisoner here, sells the baby after it is born and then has the women murdered.

"Why did you not leave?" Sara asked.

"I fell in love with Mr. King," Mary said, "I begged him not to send me away. It was then that he said I could be his queen and he put me in charge of all the ladies, you know make sure they are alright with what is going on and take care of their needs."

"You have had a baby?" Sara asked.

"Two," Mary said, a tear in her eye, "One was given to their new parents and the other was born dead." Then she smiled, "But Mr. King said I can keep the next one because it was going to be his."

Sara now knew the story behind the baby in the trash can. "What happened to your baby?" Sara asked.

"Mr. Jack and Mr. Joker took him to a special place in town, Mr. King said that babies have to be taken care of right away."

"Where is the girl that came in with me?" Sara asked.

"Mr. King gave her five thousand dollars and sent her on her way. You see each girl gets examined and that young lady could not help us so Mr. King paid her fro her troubles and sent her home."

Somehow Sara knew that Gil would be seeing that one very soon.

Sara was right, Kelly's body turned up in a dumpster.

"This one could not have given birth so soon," Gil said to doc.

"This young lady could not give birth at all," Doc said, "She has had a total hysterectomy."

"So they killed her just to shut her up?" Gil said.

"It would appear that way," Doc said, "Everything else is the same as the other three."

Catherine walked in, "I just talked to Hannah. Three years ago Kelly was diagnosed with cancer, she had a total hysterectomy."

"I don't get it?" Gil said," Who is this man? The three who we have found have been in perfect health and obviously had good prenatal care."

Catherine shook her head, "He has to have some sort of medical background."

"Then that is where we start," Gil said, just as his phone rang.

"Gil, it's Jim. You have got to hear this. Can you come to the office?"

Grissom told him he would be there shortly.

A little later Gil was introduced to Miss Hill, a social worker.

"Can you please tell Mr. Grissom why you are here," Jim said.

"As I told Capt. Brass," Miss Hill said, "I was contacted by a lawyer, his clients adopted a baby three months ago through a private adoption. Well the poor thing took sick and its pediatrician seems to think it may be genetic so the parents tried to contact the man who gave them the baby, to see if he could help them find the birth parents."

Miss Hill took a breath and a drink of water, then she continued. "Well the man is no where to be found, the phone number is no longer valid either. The couple contacted their lawyer and he called me. We can find no records of KING PLACEMENT AGENCY so I thought it best to contact you."

"I have already set up an appointment to meet with the parents and the lawyer," Jim said, "So lets go."

Gil wanted to stay and help the others try to find Sara, but he also had a feeling that this was connected to what happened to her.

The parents could not tell Gil much more then what Miss Hill had, they did, however give a description of the man who called himself MR. KING and a location where they would meet. They also gave permission to talk to the baby's doctor.

A DNA sample was taken from the child and confirmed that the baby did belong to one of the three murdered women.

"Now if we can figure out who the father was we may just find the others," Greg said.

"And Sara," Gil said, just above a whisper.

After being feed and made presentable Sara was taken to meet the man in charge. "This is you luck day, Miss Sidle," King said, "Don't look so surprised, we have your wallet along with your ID. A criminologist? I don't think I have ever ran across one before."

Sara just stood there not saying anything.

"You are why to old to do me any good and I should just have Jack and Joker take care of you but Joker has taken a fancy to you so you will be allowed to live and be Jokers queen."

"I'd rather die," Sara said.

King walked over to her, " Be careful what you wish for. You wanted her, you take her," King said pushing Sara into the arms of the man they called Joker, "Have fun."

Joker snickered, "We will. Come one sweetie." Joker grabbed Sara by the arm and drug her off to a small room. Tossing her on the bed he said, "We'll have some fun when I get back." He slammed the door shut and locked it.

*** _OK, I fibbed, it is going to be longer then then I thought it was. Have just had to may ideas to make it all fit in only two or three chapters. Hope no one minds? ****_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gil sent Catherine and Warrick to the building where King had an office, he wanted it combed completely. Hopefully he left something behind. He had Greg checking on men who had flunked out of medical school. The paternal part of the DNA was being run, if they were lucky this man was someplace in their data base.

"That is providing this King person was the one who impregnated the girls," Nick said.

Wendy burst into the room, "I have a hit."

Gil looked at her, "Who?"

"The DNA belongs to an ex Army medic, he was a nurse after he got out of the service and worked in the OB Unit until about three years ago," Wendy said, reading off a sheet of paper she held in her hands.

"What's his name?" Gil asked, showing a little more frustration then necessary.

"Gerald Heart," Wendy said, handing Gil the paper.

"On it," Jim said, snatching the paper away form Gil.

"Go with him," Gil said to Nick, "I having a feeling you will not find him at that address but go over the whole place anyway."

Nick nodded and followed Brass out the door.

Things at the lab were starting to come together.

Sara stood and walked around the room, she was not going to let that man touch her, no matter what. Sara walked to the window, it was not locked. Sara looked out, they were someplace out in the country. Sara looked down at the ground, she was on the second floor.

"If I just open that window," Sara said, "I could jump." Then she snickered, "And break my foolish neck. There has to be another way."

Sara was not sure how long Joker was going to be gone so whatever she did it had to be quick. Sara sat on the bed, "Gil, I love you."

*Sara stood and stripped the bed and pulled off the sheets, tying one corner to the foot of the bed Sara opened the window. "Well it works in the movies," Sara said throwing the sheet out the window. Sara looked down, she still will have about a four or five foot drop but it was a chance she was willing to take. "Tuck and roll," Sara kept saying to herself as she eased out the window and down the sheet. Sara was at the end of the sheet, she was not sure how far she was from the ground. For just a second she thought of giving up and climbing back up the sheet but the thought of Joker touching her in those special places that were meant for only Gil made her let go. Sara pulled her legs to her chest and tried land on her side. BANG! Sara hit the ground with just a little more force then she had planed. Sara managed to roll under a bush, she lay there for a minute trying to clear the cobwebs from her head and take assessment of whatever injuries she may have. Sara stood, her whole left side was hurting but she didn't think she had broken anything, there were several scrapes and she knew she would be hurting a lot more tomorrow.*

The first thing she had to do was get out of there - fast, but what way? Sara was able to follow the driveway down to the road by staying behind the bushes that lined it, once she got to the road it was a 50/50 as to which way to go. Reaching the road Sara half smiled, it was a dirt road and most of the tire tracks were coming into the driveway from the left, she assumed that was the way to some kind of civilization.

Sara was not sure where she was or who else my be in Kings deck of cards so she hit the ground the first few cars that passed. She doubted that King would be so "generous" if she ever seen him again.

Gil sat silently at his desk, his eyes closed his thoughts once more with Sara. He smiled as he remembered their ride into work and how Sara chattered happily about what kind of wedding she wanted and the possibility of them having a child.

Then he cursed himself as something else came to him: _"I am going to stand in the middle of the break room and yell at the top of my lungs that I am in love with Gilbert Grissom," Sara had said. "Not till I talk to Ecklie," Gil had told her, "There are certain things that need to be taken care of before anyone can know." _

Gil remembered the way Sara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Damn!" Gil said out loud as he stood and tossed a book across the floor, "Damn this job and damn protocol. Sara, I love you, you have to be alright." Gil sunk in his chair, covered his face with his hands and wept.

Catherine was just about to tell Gil that Nick and Brass had gotten to Hearts house when she seen the book sailing out the door, jumping to one side she stood awestruck as she overheard what Gil had just said.

Catherine snickered, "Well that answers a LOT of questions."

Catherine gave him a few minutes then she picked up the book and tapped on the door, "I was on my way to tell you Nick and Jim are at Hearts place, you were right, he is not there. I found this book on the floor. I wonder how it got there?"

Gil looked at her, his eyes red and a look of pain and concern he could no longer hide was on his face, "I tossed it."

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked.

"I will be when we find Sara," Gil said, "What did Nick find?"

"Hearts mother lives there, she said her son moved out about three years ago. He sends her money once a month from someplace in Sloan. Jim said he will come by here and get you if you want to ride with him," Catherine said.

"IF," Gil said, heading for the door.

Catherine had to smile.

*_I do not strive for accuracy I strive for reading enjoyment. I have never done this so therefore I am not sure what would happen if someone did. I also STRONGLY urge no one try it, I would hate to think that my story was responsible for some one getting hurt, so PLEASE don't do it.* _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Gil lift his head and kissed Sara's belly, slowly he moved from between her legs, licking his lips Gil could still taste the sweet honey she had just given him. Sara's body was still trembling with the after shocks of pleasure from her climax, as deep moans and soft groans escaped her lips. Gil raised above Sara and slowly entered her, he groaned loudly as her canal grabbed his manhood, the contractions from her climax only proved to heighten his pleasure. Each inward thrust was matched with a kiss, there was nothing hurried, nothing fast or furious, there was no need to, their love making was always tender. Gil's body trembled as his juices filled her, moving from atop her he wrapped her in his arms, "Oh my Sara, I love you so."_

"Grissom!" a loud voice pulled Gil from his memory of the night before to the reality of what had happened. "I said Brass is here," Catherine said, "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Gil said.

Gil and Catherine had walked outside to wait for Jim to show up, they had started talking about Heart when Gil's mind wondered to the night before and how fulfilled and satisfied he had felt, how Sara always made him feel.

"You ok?" Jim asked.

"I will be as soon as we find Sara," Gil told him.

Jim touched Gil's shoulder, "We will."

Jim was probably the only person who knew of Gil and Sara's relationship.

Sara had been walking for what seemed like forever, her side was starting to hurt and she was feeling a little dizzy but she kept going, kept putting one foot in front of the other. Sara was still uncertain who King owned and who he didn't so every time she heard an approaching motor she hit the ground.

Sara came upon a mailbox, looking first left then right to be sure no one seen her she decided to open it, "At least I can find out where I am." Sara grunted, "Sloan, well it's not as bad as I thought. That only makes me about oh 15 - 20 miles from Vegas."

Sara had heard rumors that the election of the new sheriff was bought by a local big wig. If it were true, that big wig could be King. Sara had decided it best not to take any chances, she would avoid all local police cars too.

"What took you so long?" Gil asked Jim.

"I had to get a court order," Jim said, "It would appear that the local law enforcement was not going to cooperate."

Gil too recalled the rumor and filled Brass in on it. "Then it is a possibility that the sheriff is working for Heart," Jim said.

Gil grunted.

Sara heard a motor, quickly she fell to the ground, just as it passed Sara rose her head, it looked like the van she had seen Joker trying to force the girl into. "Crap," she said, "If that is Joker then I need to get my self going."

Sara made a snap decision, seeing a farmhouse off the road she headed that way. Slowly she inched her way to a clothes line, she couldn't keep walking on the road looking like she was.

Sara stifled a chuckle, she didn't think anyone dried their clothes outside anymore. Sara eased a pair of jeans and a shirt off the line then quickly headed to a nearby barn.

Inside the barn Sara stripped down to her under things and burying her clothing in a pile of straw she slipped on the fresh clothing, thankful that she had snatched her wallet and ID from King, she slid it into the back pocket.

Sitting over in the corner was a large straw hat and in a bin Sara found some fresh fruit. Sara helped herself to the hat and something to eat, tucking her hair under the hat and grapping another piece of fruit Sara quickly returned to the main road.

It took Jim and Gil no time at all to arrive at the local sheriffs office, Sheriff Lott denied any knowledge of Heart or of the old fashion farm house that he owned.

Gil was fast losing his patience and was on the verge of punching Lott in the face, fortunately Jim was there to keep him under check.

"Captain Brass," a voice said, "I am Davis."

Jim turned to see a young man, "Sergeant Davis, good to see you again."

"Lieutenant Ramsey said I am to assist you. Sheriff Lott, as of now this case is being taken over by the Highway Patrol." Davis handed Lott a pile of paperwork.

Lott swore under his breath, "Heart has a place a few miles out of town, I'll take you there."

"Trooper Johnson will stay here with you, you have been suspended," Davis said, "Officer Smith, you are in charge pending the outcome of the investigation into Lott's election."

"Get naked and hop on that bed," Joker yelled as he opened the door, his male member in his hand and his pants around his ankles.

His mouth fell open as he seen the open window and the sheet hanging form it. "Son of a bitch," he screamed, pulling up his pants he ran to find King. "Where is King?" Joker asked Mary.

"He is in the exam room with Kerry Thomas, she is ready for her first artificial insemination," Mary told him.

Joker pushed past her. "Your not to go in there while he is inseminating the women," Mary called, trying to stop him.

Joker burst into the room, Kerry was thrashing wildly, begging King to stop, she had been strapped to an OBGYN table, her feet in stirrups. King was standing between her legs, his hands holding her lower half still as he banged into her as fast and hard as he could. Moaning and groaning and screaming loudly he climaxed.

"What the hell are you doing here," King managed to say between gasps for air.

"Sorry boss," Joker said, lowering his head so as not to see King's naked backside, "But we have a problem. My queen has flew the coop."

King pulled up and fastened his trousers, "Then I suggest you get your ass out of here and find her, this time she dies."

"I didn't even get to bang her," Joker mumbled out loud.

"Bang her before you shoot her," King said, hading him a gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SHORTLY AFTER JOKER LEFT THE FARM:

An awestruck Mary stood in the doorway, she had followed Joker to the exam room in an attempt to stop him but instead had witnessed everything that had gone on. Mary's hands covered her mouth as she wept, King walked over to her and tried to comfort her. Mary pulled away, "How could you? You have been lying to me all this time? I want to go home." Mary ran to her room and fell on the bed, crying uncontrollably.

As Gil and the others were about to leave the sheriffs office a third officer walked in, "I think I may have found your missing CSI."

"Where is she?" Gil asked, trying to control his emotions.

"Doc's got the body," the officer said, "A couple of boys found her."

Gil's heart stopped. "Are you sure it is her?" he asked hardly able to breath.

"Well she fists the description," the officer said.

"Does she look like this?" Jim asked, showing him a picture of Sara.

"Can't say," the officer said, "Whoever killed her smashed in her face. We'll have to take prints and DNA and send it back to your office in Vegas but that'll take time."

"I have to know now," Gil said to himself. "Let me see the body," Gil said, "I can tell you if it is Sara or not."

"OK," the officer said," But it ain't pretty."

Jim and Gil followed the officer, "Are you sure you want to do this? It won't take that long to identify her," Jim asked Gil.

"I have to know," Gil said.

"How?" Jim asked. "I'll know," Gil said.

At the coroners introductions were made, "This guy wants to see the body," the officer said.

Gil and Jim followed the doctor to the morgue. "Her face is gone," the doctor said, "I assume you know something the rest of us don't?"

"Turn the body over on her left side please," Gil said.

"OK," the doctor said, turning the body.

Gil put on a glove and moved the sheet, "Thank God, it's not Sara."

The doctor and Jim looked at Gil. "Sara has a tattoo of a butterfly about an inch below her panty line on her right buttocks," Gil said.

Everyone looked at Gil but no one asked the question they wanted to, Jim just smiled, he knew how Gil would know.

"Your still gonna have to find out who she is," the officer told the doctor.

Jim and Gil stepped outside. Jim smiled, "I forgot you said Sara got that tattoo."

After putting on some clean clothing and eating something Sara felt a little better, her side was still hurting but she was determined to keep going. She really wanted to just walk up to one of the farmhouses and call Gil but the uncertainty of who King may or may not own kept her from doing so. Sara wondered about walking through town, would she be able to go unnoticed? Somehow she doubted that because by now King and his men were looking for her.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Sara said. Her plan was to walk to the interstate, find a truck stop and call Gil, the only thing that stopped her was the town it's self.

"OK," Trooper Davis said, "Let's get going."

Three police cars headed out of town toward the direction of the Heart farm as Sara was walking toward town on that same road. Sara heard the sound of at least one engine coming toward her, she stepped to the side of the road but could not find a place to lay down out of view.

The sound seemed to be coming from town so Sara felt it safe to just turn her back, hoping who ever it was would just pass her by, they did.

A little way down the road Gil told the officer to go back. His quick u turn caused the other two cars to slam on their breaks.

"What the hell is going on?" came a voice over the radio.

"Grissom said he wanted to go back, he thinks that person walking may be his CSI," Gil's driver said.

Sara was petrified when she seen the dust the car made as it turned around if this was Kings men she knew she was dead. Sara decided to just keep walking, pretend not to notice.

Sara heard the car skid to a stop and a door opening then slamming shut, she kept on walking.

"Sara," Gil called.

Sara stopped, was it? Could it be Gil or was her ears playing tricks on her? Sara turned, smiled and ran to his open arms.

Gil wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, right there in front of God and everyone, not caring who was or was not watching.

"Are you alright," Gil asked.

"I am now," Sara whispered, "I am now."

The officer smiled then to Jim he said, "So that's how he knew about the tattoo." Jim just nodded.

In the car Sara told Gil and Jim all she knew about want was going on at the farm.

"We have warrants," Jim said, "We'll but an end to this."

A dark colored van flew past them. "I think that is the man they call Joker," Sara said, "He drives a van like that."

"Taken care of," the driver said, picking up the radio.

About a half mile from the farm two of the cars went on a side path that would bring them to the back part of the main building while the other headed straight down the driveway. Sara instinctively reached for her weapon then realized it was not there, the driver reached in the glove box and handed her one. Thanking him they all headed for the front door.

"Nevada Highway Patrol," Davis said, "Open the door, we have a warrant to search the building."

The command was given once more before the door was forced open. Each room was searched.

"Heart is not here," one of the men said, "Just two female bodies and one male body."

"Two?" Sara questioned, "There should be three."

Gil told Sara of the body that lay in the morgue.

"That is more then likely Mary," Sara said.

Sara looked at the male body, "That is the one they call Jack."

Even though Gil insisted Sara be checked out she refused. "I want to get this bastard," Sara said.

Sara took Gil through the house showing him the "thrown" room and where she was kept. Then she showed him Jokers room, anger crossed his face as Gil thought about what that man had intended to do to Sara.

Sara gently touched his cheek, "It never happened."

Gil smiled when she pointed to the window.

Gil, Sara and Jim were on their way back to the sheriffs officer after collecting evidence, Sara asked Gil to stop at the farmhouse where she had "borrowed" the clothing and food. After explaining to the home owners what happened Sara got back into the car.

"They thought it was funny," Sara said, "They even refused to except any money for the clothing and the fruit."

Back at the police station Gil and Sara learned that the two female bodies at the house were the other two missing ladies and, just as Gil expected, the body in the morgue was Mary's.

"My men found the driver of the van," Davis said, "With a bullet hole between his eyes."

"I would guess that Heart just finished getting rid of everyone who can identify him," Jim said.

"Not quite," Sara said, a cold shiver run down her spine.

_Once again may I say that I do not strive for accuracy, just reading enjoyment. I am sure that I made mistakes as far as proper police procedure goes and for that I am sorry, but this way just fits my story better. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Had a friend of mine ask when the "good stuff" is coming, well here it is . Gil and Sara's private reunion._

Chapter 7

Jim, Gil and Sara drove back to Vegas. "I don't understand why King - I mean Heart," Sara said, "Was so brutal with Mary? I mean smashing in her face like that was a little overkill if you ask me."

"Maybe because he was more connected with her or maybe he felt betrayed," Jim said.

"Or maybe he is just and ass," Gil added.

Sara chuckled, then she said, "Whatever he is we have to find him, we can't let him set up his baby selling kingdom again some other place."

Jim grunted in agreement.

"Well I doubt that will happen," Gil said, "By now every police agency in the US has his face and bio and Lieutenant Ramsey said he was going to talk to the Attorney General, he wants this turned into a federal case. The State of Nevada has already froze all his assists so he can't use any thing."

"Yeah well those are not the "assists" I would like to freeze," Sara said, leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes, "I would like to freeze his pecker then bust it off."

Jim looked at Gil, "If I were you I would NEVER make her mad at me."

This time it was Gil who grunted in agreement. Gil knew Sara well enough to know that there were certain things she was very passionate about and when she ran across one of those cases there was not stopping her. Heart may have gotten away but Gil knew Sara would not give up on finding him.

After dropping off the evidence at the lab Gil drove Sara to the hospital. "You are going to get checked out and this time I'll not take NO for an answer," Gil said.

"Yes master," Sara said, smiling at him.

"Remarkable," the doctor said, to Sara, "You somehow managed not to break anything."

Walking over to Gil he said, "I have taken care of the few scraps and scratches, she maybe be a little sore in the morning, if an across the counter pain medicine doesn't help then call me and I'll give you a script for something stronger. If she has to go on anything stronger for pain then keep her out of work for a couple of days."

"If you two are finished talking about me I would like to go home and take a long hot soak in the tub," Sara said.

"Sounds like that is a very good idea," the doctor said.

Gil thanked him as they left.

At the house Sara popped a couple of pain pills and snuggled down to her neck in the tub, "AW this feels so good," she said.

Gil was in the kitchen, he had decided to fix something to eat while Sara was soaking. Gil noticed a bulge starting to form in his trousers, the thought of Sara naked had aroused him. "Stop that," he scolded himself, "She is not going to feel like doing that after all she has been through. For heavens sake, control yourself."

Gil felt a gentle touch on his back, Gil turned to face Sara. Looking into her dark eyes he was amazed to see his own passion reflected in them; he leaned in and kissed her. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Sara didn't answer, she didn't need to, the passion of her kiss told him all he needed to know.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered, turning and heading for the bedroom.

By now Gil's arousal was a full blown erection and begging to be released from it's trouser prison. Gil quickly turned off the stove and secured the house before going to the bedroom.

Sara wanted to be laying naked on the bed but she knew how much pleasure Gil got from undressing her, so she just waited for him.

Gil smiled as he walked into the room, "Sara, you are so beautiful."

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, slowly he released the robe and eased it off her shoulders. Gil's hands followed the robe as it fell, caressing her. Sara's hand moved to Gil's crouch, gently she squeezed, Gil groaned loudly and almost came undone.

Sara smiled, unbuttoning his shirt she said, "One of us has on way to much clothing."

Sara expertly released Gil of his shirt and trousers, slowly she lowered his boxers, making sure to just lightly touch his throbbing manhood.

Gil was fighting his release, he had made it a rule to always see to it that Sara was satisfied before he was but the way she kept touching him was making it hard to fight the need to release that volcano that was building inside him.

Sara eased Gil to the bed, "Not this time," she whispered.

She kissed his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Her hands wandered to his manhood, already swollen and oozing. Gil couldn't even form a coherent thought as Sara took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms, Gil moaned loudly.

Sara ever so slowly, kissed her way down, never releasing her hold on Gil's manhood. Tenderly she licked his balls then slowly she licked from the base to the head of it. She let her tongue run up and down the length of it a few more times and kissed the head.

She took his length into her mouth and sucked, moving her head a little to the left then to the right was putting Gil into a constant state ecstasy. Gil's breath came out in long huffs as she continued sucking, she felt his member pulsing in her mouth, she knew he wasn't going to be able to fight it much longer.

He felt himself needing to release his juices into her and when he did Sara took it all. Gil lay moaning and gasping for air, Sara slowly kissed her way back up to his lips, kissing him tenderly she lay beside him.

Sara knew it would take him a while to come down off his high, her body quivered with anticipation.

Gil smiled at her, "That was no fair. You know I like to …."

That was as far as he got before Sara once more found his lips and kissed him. "Actions speak louder then words," she said.

Gil's lips slowly went from hers to her nipples, gently he sucked them, first one then the other. Even slower he worked his way down between her legs, Sara opened herself to him as Gil positioned himself so he could reach all of her beautiful womanhood.

Gil inhaled deeply, her scent intoxicated him. Gil pulled her nub into his mouth. As his tongue worked it, his finger moved to her opening, feeling the wetness there slowly he pushed a finger into her, instantly finding her spot and massaging it before starting to push in and out her wetness.

Blissfully, she screamed his name, gripping at the bed willing him not to stop. Each pass of his tongue sent her further into ecstasy. Her body was alive under his touch, each breath came as a soft moan. Gil inserted a second finger which caused Sara to moan louder.

Gil continued fingering her as he licked and sucked at her nub, Gil heard a soft whimper and felt her body tremble as she lost total control letting her orgasm hit and her juices flowing into Gil's mouth, hungrily he took it all.

Gil found himself hard again, slowly he eased himself above her and entered her. Sara moaned deeply as his manhood filled her. Gil pumped slowly, enjoying the feel of her hot, wet canal as it gripped his manhood.

The feel of his manhood massaging her spot sent Sara into a second climax at the same time Gil's juices filled her. Gil rolled for her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered. Sara nestled closer to him, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sound of the alarm woke Sara, who was still entangled in Gil's arms and legs.

"Hon," she said kissing him, "Alarm."

Gil mumbled something that she could not make out as he rolled over and turned it off, falling back to sleep.

Sara decided now would be a good time to shower. As she started to get put a sharp pain hit her side, Sara bit her lip, fighting back the urge to cry out, there was no way she intended to let Gil know she was hurting. Sara slowly made her way to the bathroom, holding her side as she walked. After popping a couple of aspirin she stepped into the shower. Between the pain pill and the hot water her side started to feel a bit better.

"Everything OK in there?" Gil questioned.

"Fine," Sara lied, "Didn't know you were awake, figured now would be a good time to shower." Sara once more stifled an urge to call out as a second pain hit.

"I'm starved," Gil said, "How about I fix something to eat while you finish in there?"

"Sounds good," Sara said.

A short time later Sara walked into a kitchen filled with the smell of fresh coffee and waffles.

"You sure your alright?" Gil asked.

"Just a little stiff," Sara said lying again, "It'll go away in just a bit."

Gil smiled and looked at the bulge in his sleeping pants, "Something else is too."

Sara kissed him, secretly she hoped he didn't want to make love before they left for work. Sara knew she would never deny Gil, she knew if he asked she would say YES, but she also know how her side was hurting.

Gil returned her kiss, "But this too will go away. We have a couple of stops before shift so I'll leave you to your breakfast and take my shower."

Sara put on the pouty face she always did in situations like this, but inside she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Well be that way," Sara said, smiling, "If that's what you want."

Gil pulled her into a kiss, "No. That's now what I want but that is what has to be."

Sara returned his kiss, "Rain check?"

"Promise," Gil said, walking away.

Gil stepped from the shower and after drying wrapped a towel around himself. Walking into the bedroom he seen Sara standing there, her cell phone in her hand her face white as a sheet. "What is it?" Gil asked, pulling her into his arms.

"He's here," Sara said, "Heart is here in Vegas."

"Are you sure?" Gil asked.

"I just got a call from my ex-landlady," Sara said, "She said my uncle came by looking for me. Miss Crain told him I had moved but she was not sure where and the man said it was alright, he knew where I worked. Gil, both my parents were only children, I have no uncles."

"But how would Heart know where to look for you?" Gil asked.

"My wallet," Sara said, "He looked at my wallet. He must have seen my address then. I never changed it."

Gil called Jim and filled him in. "Jim said he would have everyone looking for Heart," Gil told her, "I think you should stay home, this is the one place he doesn't know to look for you."

"No," Sara said, "I'll not let him interfere with my life, any way I carry a gun and I'm afraid to shoot him."

"Babe, please," Gil said.

"No!" Sara said.

"I could insist," Gil said, "As your supervisor."

Sara kissed him, "But you wont."

"No," Gil said, "But you are not to be alone do you hear me."

"Yes dear," Sara said, smiling, "Now lets get going."

One of the stops they had to make was at the jewelers, Sara had picked the diamond she wanted, Gil wanted it engraved. The call that it was done came in the same time as the call form Greg telling Gil that something was wrong at Sara's crime scene.

"It's beautiful," Sara said.

Gil slipped it on her finger, "Not as beautiful as you."

"The wedding bands will be finished later on today," Mr. Goldman told Gil.

"Great. We'll pick them up after work." Gil had the same date engraved on all three rings, the date they first met. "The day you brought love into my life," Gil had told her.

In the break room everyone asked Sara how she was doing, "Bruised but not broken," she said. The next battery of questions was about her newest piece of jewelry.

Gil walked in with papers in his hand, "Shall we get started?" Gil wanted to keep Sara with him but he had to stay and prepare for an upcoming court date so he put her with Nick.

Everyone started to leave. "Stay safe," Gil said. Then he did something that shocked everyone, mostly Sara. Gil reached out and took Sara's arm and turned her so she was facing him, "I love you."

Sara smiled, "I love you."

After what happened Gil had made a vow that never again would she leave him without him telling her that he loved her.

Nick and Sara were in the car on their way to their scene when he asked, "When did this all happen?"

Sara just smiled.

Nicks phone rang, it was Gil. He told Nick about Sara's phone call and told him not to let her out of his sight. "Got ya," Nick said.

"Don't tell me that was Gil?" Sara asked.

"Nope," Nick said, "Was my mechanic, my car will be ready later on today."

Somehow Sara didn't believe him but she was not going to call him a liar either.

Sara and Nick arrived at the park where a couple of joggers had come across a body, the presents of three officers just served to convince her that it was Gil on the phone, normally only one officer would stay with them. Sara just smiled and shook her head, Gil had said that she would not be alone and he was seeing to it, even if he could not be with her.

The rest of the shift went without incident, with the exception of the fact that no matter where Sara went there was at least three or four officers with in sight, even if he was foolish enough to try anything, there was no way Heart was going to get anywhere near her.

After shift Gil opened the car door for her. "My scenes were a bit crowded," Sara said.

"Really?" Gil said, smiling.

"Yes," she said, kissing him, "Thank you."

"When they took you I thought I lost you," Gil said, "As long as it is in my power I'm not about to let that happen," Gil said.

"Let's go get the rings," Sara said, "I want to cash in that rain check."

Gil smiled and headed for the jewelry store. Neither of them noticed the dark colored car that followed them. Gil parked the car and opened Sara's door, inside the store Mr. Goldman showed them the wedding bands. "You approve?" he asked.

"Simply beautiful," Sara said.

Gil nodded in agreement, paid him and opened the door for her.

Gil was first to see the reflection of the hand gun, instinctively he pushed Sara to the ground. Sara heard the, seen Gil fall to the ground next to her,his shirt covered in blood. "I love you," Gil whispered as his eyes closed.

"Don't you dare leave me, Gilbert Grissom," Sara cried,cradling his head in her lap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

To Sara everything moved in slow motion but in reality it all happened at once. Mr. Goldman called 911 at the same time the officer who Jim had assigned to follow Gil and Sara, tackled Heart before he could get off the second shot. The ambulance, along with Jim and the team, arrived there in a matter of minutes.

Nick put his hands around Sara's waist to help her up. "Let them have him," Nick said.

Sara reluctantly let Gil go, turning she buried her face in Nick's chest and cried. Everything was a blur, Sara heard voices seen movement but could not focus. Finally Gil was lift into the ambulance, Sara pushed trough the crowd and climbed in with him.

As the paramedics continued to work on Gil Sara took his hand. "Fight," Sara whispered.

At the hospital it was determined that surgery was necessary, Sara put her hand on the gurney, "Please," she begged.

The orderly stopped. Sara kissed Gil, "I love you."

Sara collapsed to her knees, tears flowing. Once again it was Nick who helped her up and over to a chair.

"Sara," Nick whispered, as he handed her a bag, "This was on the ground next to …." he wanted to say "Gil's body" but he didn't want to jinks anything … "next to Gil."

Sara pulled the bag to her chest and wept, she knew what was in it, their wedding bands.

"We've got him," Nick said, referring to Heart.

"Is he dead?" Sara asked.

Nick shook his head, "He is in custody."

Sara looked at Nick, never had he seen her eyes so dark - almost black. "He will be when I get my hands on him," Sara said.

Nick started to say something but decided against it, instead he just held her hand as she cried.

A nurse walked over to where Sara was sitting, "We have a waiting room closer to the operating room. It is much more comfortable and private."

Sara thanked her and followed her to the room.

"Sara," Nick said, "Don't you want to go home and clean up, maybe get a clean shirt?"

Sara looked at her hands, they were covered in Gil's blood, so was her shirt and jeans. "I - I can't, not now," she said.

The young nurse smiled then left the room, a short time later she came back in, a set of hospital scrubs, a towel and wash cloth in her hand. "Excuse me," the nurse said, "This room has it's own restroom, if you want you can freshen up, here is a fresh change of clothes." Sara took them and thanked her and walked to the restroom.

By time she was finished the rest of the team had arrived. "Has anyone heard anything?" Warrick asked.

"Not yet," Sara said.

The same nurse who had brought Sara the clothing came back in again, pushing a cart. On the cart was coffee, juice, fruit and muffins.

"My name is Jennifer," she said, "If you need anything just push that button and I'll be right in."

Catherine thanked her.

Nick offered Sara a juice, "I can't," Sara said.

The room stayed mostly quiet, when anyone did talk it was not above a whisper. Greg had turned on the television, but kept it low.

"Nick," Greg said, "Look."

The news broadcast was about the shooting and the capture of Heart. "At the time of this broadcast, Gilbert Grissom is still in surgery, his condition unknown," the reported said.

Jennifer stuck her head in the room occasionally to check on everyone. Time stood still for Sara, she sat with her hands over her face but could no longer cry.

Jennifer entered the room, "Mr. Grissom is out of surgery. Dr. Woodhouse will be in shortly."

Sara looked up, her eyes red, "Thank you."

A bit later the surgeon came in. "Mr. Grissom suffered a bullet wound to the heart. Fortunately the bullet was a .22 caliber, and the shooter was some distance away."

The doctor handed the bullet to Jim then went on. "The heart is shielded by the skin, muscles and bones of the chest," Dr. Woodhouse said, "It is surrounded by pericardium, a tough, slick sack that protects, lubricates and holds the heart in position." Dr. Woodhouse showed them a diagram as he explained just what happened.

"The bullet punctured the pericardium and embedded in the heart muscle, but did not penetrate it. What I had to do was open the chest and pericardium and make a suture repair of the hole to stop the bleeding." Dr. Woodhouse stopped, partly to catch his breath and partly to answer questions.

"Will he be alright," Sara asked.

"I expect a full recovery," Dr. Woodhouse said, "Drains are in place, and have been applied then to a suction machine to keep unwanted fluids off the heart. Mr. Grissom will be in the intensive care unit at least overnight so we can keep a close eye on him. I expect he will be moved to a private room within 24 hours. If everything goes as I believe it will the tubes can be removed within a day, we will keep him here for three or four days, just to make sure there are no complications and then he can be released."

The doctor stopped to let it all sink in then he continued, "I will give his caregiver a detailed list of instructions."

"That will be me," Sara said.

Dr. Woodhouse nodded, "Everything will be covered, Mrs. Grissom."

Sara smiled, she liked the way that sounded, even if they were not married yet. "Thank you," she said, deciding not to correct him.

"How much time do you think he will need to recover?" Catherine asked.

"Without any complications Mr. Grissom should be able to resume all normal activates with in six to eight weeks," Dr. Woodhouse said.

"May I see him?" Sara asked.

"Only for a minute," Dr. Woodhouse said, "He is still unconscious and has a lot of tubes so prepare yourself for that."

"We'll be here," Nick said.

Sara followed Jennifer to Gil's room, Sara inhaled deeply then walked in.

Gil was as white as the sheet that covered him, tubes were everywhere and he was hooked up to a heart monitor, but he was still alive and he was going to be alright, that was all that Sara could think about.

Sara walked over to the bed, tenderly she kissed him, "I love you." She sat with Gil until the nurse told Sara her time was up, returning to the waiting room Sara filled everyone in.

"I know you wont but you should go home," Nick said.

"I'll be alright," Sara said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Nick snickered, he knew she wouldn't leave.

"You want me to stay with you?" Catherine asked.

"No," Sara said, "You all go home, if I need anything I'll call."

One by one they hugged her and left, Sara sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Here is a pillow and blanket," Jenifer said, "You should try and rest, I'll wake you if anything happens."

One more Sara thanked her. Sara kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the couch, she was convinced she would not be able to sleep.

Suddenly Sara felt drained, emotionally and physically. Despite her best effort to stay awake Sara drifted off to sleep.

_**** Once again, please excuse any medical mistakes, I have no official medical training (I just read a lot.) so I'm not certain if any of this is right, but it does fit my story.**** _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Someplace around 3 in the morning Sara shifted positions, her foot hitting the arm of the couch woke her. It took her a few minutes for everything to register. Sara sat up, she wanted to check on Gil but she was not sure if it was allowed.

Sitting on the small table was a new toothbrush and a small tube of tooth paste along with a fresh wash cloth and towel along with a note: YOU MAY SEE MR. GRISSOM FOR A FEW MINUTES. YOU MAY WANT TO FRESHEN UP A BIT FIRST, JENNIFER.

Sara smiled, she was going to have to find a way to thank Jennifer. Sara freshened up and walked to the nurses station.

"Good morning, Miss Sidle," Jennifer said, "Mr. Grissom is sleeping but you can sit with him for a few minutes if you like."

Sara thanked her and went to Gil's room. All his tubes were still attached but he did look a little better, not quite so pale. After kissing him Sara sat in the chair next to his bed and took his hand, she just sat there, watching his breathing. 15 minutes later Jennifer tapped on the window, Sara nodded and walked out, "Thank you," Sara said.

"Your welcome," Jennifer said, "You don't remember me? Mr. Grissom solved my fathers murder."

Sara took the cup of coffee that was offered to her.

"I came home form school one day and found my father in the garage, dead. Everyone said it was suicide," Jennifer continued, "But because of the work that Mr. Grissom and his team did it was proven that my father was murdered by his business partner. Because it was a murder and not a suicide I was able to collect Dad's life insurance policy. I used that money to go to school and become an RN."

Sara smiled, "I was out of town on personal business," Sara said, "But I do remember Gil telling me about it. Thank you so very much for all you have done."

Jennifer touched Sara's shoulder, "I guess it is just my way of thanking Mr. Grissom and the rest of the team for all they did for me."

Sara took the coffee and a fresh muffin and walked back into the waiting room, a figure in the shadows startled her.

"Didn't mean to frighten you," Jim said, "I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I would come by and check on things, I also brought some breakfast and stopped by your place and got you a change of clothing."

Sara hugged him, "Thanks."

Sara went into the restroom and changed, then she sat on the couch with Jim, they talked as they ate. Sara filled him in on all that was going on with Gil.

"The first word out of Heart's mouth was LAWYER," Jim said, "There is no doubt he will go down for what happened to Gil, "I'm just not sure if they can tie him in to the murders of the women and the Lane brothers."

"Lane brothers?" Sara said.

"Jackson and Jefferson Lane," Jim said, "The ones he called Jack and Joker."

"It is sort of obvious he killed Mary Jenkins, Heather Morris and Kerry Thomas along with Jackson Lane," Sara said, "I mean they were the only ones there."

Jim nodded.

"As far as Jefferson Lane goes, well that is only a guess," Sara said.

"If I had to guess I would say he impregnated the girls, delivered their babies, had them murdered then sold the babies for a large sum of money," Sara said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore has already identified Heart as the man who sold them their baby. Tests prove he is the father of that child," Jim said.

"Gil told me how you all found out about Heart," Sara said, "About the couple that went to a social worker who in turn came to you."

"Yes," Jim said, "Mr. and Mrs. Moore."

The sun was shinning through the window when the rest of the team arrived, "How's Grissom," they all asked at about the same time.

"I checked on him a bit ago," Sara said, "Jennifer said Dr. Woodhouse will be in around 9 to check on him and see if it is safe to remove the tubes and move him to a private room."

Everyone took a seat. "Catherine," Sara asked, "Do you remember a case a few years ago?" Sara went on to tell them the story Jennifer told her.

"I remember that one," Nick said.

"Gil's nurse is that girl," Sara said.

"Well I'll be darn," Warrick said.

From the door Jennifer said, "I want to thank you all."

"We want to thank you for all you have done for Sara and Grissom," Catherine said.

"Dr. Woodhouse is with Mr. Grissom now," Jennifer said, "He will be in to talk to all of you as soon as he is finished. I'll have fresh coffee and juice here directly."

Everyone sat and Jim filled them in on what was going on with Heart.

"I doubt he will see the light of day," Greg said.

"Not anytime soon," Jim added.

Dr. Woodhouse tapped on the door, "Good morning."

Nick stood and let the doctor sit.

Taking a cup of coffee he said, "Mr. Grissom is doing exceptionally well. I have been able to remove all the tubes, all he has left is an IV for antibiotics. They are preparing to move him to a private room as we speak. I have decided to keep him here for a week - which by the way he is not all happy with."

"He is awake?" Sara asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, and asking for you," Dr. Woodhouse said, "Jennifer will take you all to his room as soon as he is settled in."

Sara thanked him then hugged Jim, "Thank goodness."

A bit later Jennifer came into the waiting room, "If you all will follow me I'll take you to Mr. Grissom's room." Then she smiled, "He remembered me."

Sara was first through the door, it seemed to take her only one step to be by Gil's side. Gil almost pulled her into the bed with him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Sara returned his kiss then sat on the chair next to him.

"Gilbert Ryan Grissom, that was the dumbest thing you ever did, you had me worried half to death. How did you expect me to go on if something would have happened to you?" Sara said.

Gil just smiled, "I love you too."

Tears flowed freely down Sara's cheeks, only these were tears of joy.

One by one Gil acknowledged the others, shaking the men's hands and reluctantly excepting a kiss from Catherine.

"Fill me in," Gil said to Jim, "All I remember is seeing the reflection of a gun then a sharp pain followed by the fear that I may never make this beautiful woman my wife."

Jim gave Gil all the details about how the officer had tackled Heart and Mr. Goldman calling 911. He told Gil about Heart asking for a lawyer and everything that he and Sara had talked about.

"How much can we prove and when can I get the hell out of here to help?" Gil asked.

"You are NOT going anywhere until the doctor says so," Sara said.

Gil started to say something.

"Remember the pecker," Jim said, smiling.

Gil chuckled.

Jim said to the rest of the team, "Sara had said that she wanted to make sure that Heart didn't try this again. I told her that the State of Nevada had already froze all his assists so he can't use any of them."

"Yeah," Sara added laughing, "I told Jim that those were are not the kind of "assists" I would like to freeze," Sara said, "I told him I would like to freeze his pecker then bust it off."

Gil smiled, "That was when Jim told me it was a good idea to NEVER make her mad at me."

Catherine laughed and the men all crossed there legs and cringed.

"Very good advise," Warrick said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dr. Woodhouse kept Gil in the hospital for a week, when he was finally released home Sara was given a long list of things that were and were not allowed.

"Because the surgery was only minimally invasive to the heart your recovery will be a lot quicker then normal," Dr. Woodhouse said, "Just work into everything gradually. You can return to work in three weeks - just no field work."

Dr. Woodhouse looked at Sara and smiled (All his patients have this question on their minds but are embarrassed to ask.) "ALL other activities can be done as soon as Mr. Grissom feels he has the strength for them, I would say with in four weeks."

Sara giggled and Gil blushed, it was if the doctor read their minds.

Gil was still a little weak so the first week home was easy. The second was a little harder and by time the third week rolled around Sara thought she would go insane.

"I am going in tonight," Gil told Sara.

"Great," Sara said, "Catherine said she left all the paperwork for you to do."

Gil just shook his head.

Everyone welcomed Gil back, to which he replied, "Thanks. It's good to be back."

"When do we go to trial?" Gil asked Jim, referring to Heart.

"We don't. Heart has pled guilty," Jim said.

Heart had been charged with the attempted murder of Gil, enough evidence had been found so he was charged with the murder of Mary Jenkins, Heather Morris, Kerry Thomas and Jackson Lane.

"What made him do that?" Gil wondered.

"The DA took the death plenty off the table," Jim said, "So he gets four consecutive life sentences without chance of parole."

"So the state of Nevada gets to take care of him," Sara said.

Jim just shrugged his shoulders, "It's out of my hands."

"Not mine," Sara said to herself. Sara has done nothing but think of ways she can end Heart's life, there had to be a way to do it and not get caught.

"So that closes that," Gil said, "So I guess it is on to other things."

Sara half smiled and took her assignment for the evening.

Two weeks later Gil had his final exam, he was completely released from the doctors care. With their lives back to normal Gil and Sara went on with their wedding plans, the big day was set for the end of the month.

Gil and Sara lay cuddled close together. "Hon," Gil asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sara said.

"Well it is just that we haven't .. I mean you haven't wanted to ..," poor Gil was falling all over his words.

"Wanted to make love," Sara said.

"Yes," Gil answered, "Why?"

"I guess I am just a little scared," Sara said.

Gil kissed her, "I need you, I need us."

There was something in Gil's kiss that set every nerve in Sara's body on fire, "Just take it easy," she begged.

"Promise," Gil whispered, his lips finding hers.

He kissed her neck tracing a pleasure path to her right breast where he took the pert nipple into his mouth, sucking it while his thumb and finger massaged the other. Gil moved ever so slowly down kissing and licking each inch of Sara's skin.

Gil touched Sara's leg, she opened herself to him. Gil inhaled deeply, nothing aroused him as that of his beloved Sara.

Gil pulled her nub into his mouth, alternating between sucking and flicking at it. Sara squealed with pleasure. Gil slipped first one then a second finger in her hole, expertly he found that spot that drove her to the brink of insanity.

Gil continued his gentle attack on Sara's womanhood until she could no longer hold back the waves of pleasure that broke into a climax. Gil lapped the sweet juices.

Gil moved up beside her, Sara gently pushed him onto his back. Sara kissed him - for their first time she wanted to be on top.

Sara kissed his chest, then licked and sucked his nipples. Gil was groaning deeply.

Sara stopped and placed a tender kiss on the scar near his heart.

Just as slowly as Gil had moved down her body she moved down his. Eagerly she pulled his manhood into her mouth, kissing, sucking and stroking until she could taste his pre-cum.

Sara moved up, now she was straddling his mid-section. Sara raised her hips over his manhood, Gil easily entered her. Together they moved in perfect harmony, all the while, Sara looked into his eyes not only enjoying the beauty of them but watching for any tell tail signs of pain.

Carefully Sara shifted her body weight on top of him to better feel his growing firmness as it filled her. Despite the urgency of their desire their love-making stayed slow.

They enjoyed the look of pleasure that shown on each others face, they moved together as one as Gil thrust into her deeply, his manhood finding that sweet spot hid some wherein her canal. Sara moved down on him causing bolts of intense pleasure to fill her body.

His hands roamed her back and her breasts, massaging her nipples Sara moaned his name and released her second wave of hot juices, coating him with them. Gil groaned deeply, as he felt her sweet release and with her canal grabbing at him he released himself deep inside her.

Sara rolled from atop him and nestled close to him.

Gil put his finger an his wrist. "I still have a pulse," he said chuckling, "So making love didn't kill me."

Sara slapped at him, Gil laughed and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.

Gil was not ready to give up, there was something about this woman that excited him, physically and mentally, it had from the first time their eyes met.

The very site of her laying in his arms, smiling at him, smelling of the love they had just made aroused him once more. He was not sure if SHE was ready for seconds but HE was.

Gil's kiss moved from her lips to her breasts, Sara mumbled something that sounds like "are you sure" but Gil was not paying attention to anything but the taste of her sweet, salty skin.

Sara panted as he caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing her love bud in ever so slow and gentle circles, dropping occasionally to her opening to collect some leftovers of their last session to coat the erectile tissue.

Sara screamed as Gil inserted his fingers, he began pumping his fingers in a slow and steady rhythm curling his fingers just enough as to hit that special spot just right.

Sara's body was on fire, each nerve - still tender from before - once more shooting bolts of electrifying pleasure throughout it.

Nothing mattered but her need for this man that she loved.

Words of love came between moans, groans and gasps for air. Sara grabbed the sheets, her body twisting and trembling as she feel into that sweet abyss of orgasmic pleasure.

Gil moved atop her, in one movement he was deep inside her, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood. Gil began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm, wet channel as it surrounded his throbbing manhood.

Gil lost control, slow and steady gave into fast and hard. As he pounded into her all he could hear was Sara as she moaned and screamed with delight, begging for more.

Pumping and grinding they could hardly breath with desire but that didn't stop their passionate deep kiss.

Tongues dueling, sweat dripping, moaning, grunting and ecstatic screams of ecstasy fill the otherwise quiet room.

Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls, just as she to exploded. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that raked their bodies.

Gil collapsed on her, their bodies shinning with sweat, and their breathing coming in short gasps.

Gil lift his head, Sara was sweating, sated, gorgeous, her long hair matted against her face, her dark eyes smiling at him and she was the most beautiful creature Gil had even seen.

Gil slowly moved and pulled her to his side, softly kissing her.

Sara smiled, any and all doubts and fears as to his COMPLETE recovery were erased.

"Sara," Gil whispered, "I love you."

Sara kissed his chest, "I love you."

Totally satisfied and completely exhausted, they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gil and Sara slept nestled in each others arms but deep inside Sara's body one very healthy swimmer had found one very healthy egg and Gil and Sara would soon have one very big surprise. With all that had been going on Sara had forgotten a pill or two. OK, maybe more but she never gave it much thought because this was the first time they had made love since the day Gil was shot, Sara thought she was protected.

The sound of the alarm woke Gil, he stretched to turn it off then wrapped his arm back around Sara. "Time to get up," Gil said kissing her.

Sara mumbled something that sounded like 'no'. Gil smiled, he would let her sleep while he took his shower. Gil managed to free himself from her arms and legs and took off for the bathroom. He stood in the shower, the hot water falling on his back, eyes closed.

"I'm getting way to old for this kind of crap," Gil said.

A soft touch made him aware he was not alone. "I truly hope you were not talking about last night," Sara said, kissing him.

Gil chuckled, "Never. I could be 100 and still want to make love to you."

"Then what are you getting to old for?" Sara asked, as she took the body wash in her hands and ran them over his chest.

Gil's nerves were stating to come alive, as much as he loved the way she made him feel he had to have a clear mind to talk to her about what had been on his mind this last month, he took her hands in his and stopped her.

"There is something I need to talk to you about," Gil said.

Sara smiled, glancing down see could see what he wanted to talk about already starting to wake up.

Gil kissed her. "Not that," he smiled, "We can TALK about that later, there is something else on my mind."

Sara knew it had to be important, "Would you like to talk about it here or over breakfast?" she asked.

Gil released a soft moan, "If I talk about it here, with you looking like that I may never get around to it."

Sara laughed, "I could leave."

"No. Finish your shower, we'll talk later," Gil said, finding it harder and harder to resist her and his growing arousal. Gil turned from her, washed quickly and stepped out of the shower. "Come to the kitchen when your done please," he said.

If Sara was not as sure in his love for her she may have been worried but Sara had an idea what was going on, she had overheard a couple of conversations between Gil and the dean at WLVU. Sara finished her shower, she would have a surprise for him too, he was not the only one thinking of a career change.

Neither of them were aware of the other surprise. Sara walked into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Gil.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Not this morning," Sara said, "My stomach is a little queasy."

"Better be careful," Gil said, "Judy said there is a stomach virus running around. Said her little boy had it along with at least half his class." Gil was stalling, he was not sure how to approach the subject of a career change.

Sara touched his hand, "I do hope you didn't put off making love to me to talk about Judy's son."

Gil let out a nervous chuckle, "No."

"Just talk to me," Sara said, "We have known each other long enough to be able to talk about anything."

"I have been talking to Dean Morgan," Gil said, "He has offered me a full professorship at WLVU and I have been seriously thinking about taking it."

"Take it," Sara said, "I know how much you love teaching."

Gil looked at her, "You sure?"

"Yes," she said, "As a matter of fact I have been talking to Dean Morgan also. There is a part time professorship open in the math department that I would like to take."

"What would you do with the rest of your time?" Gil asked.

"I am sure I can find enough to do around here and we have been talking about starting a family."

Gil pulled her into his arms, "You knew?"

"I had an idea," Sara said, smiling.

Gil called Dean Morgan and told him he would take the professorship and so would Sara.

Sara picked up a muffin and ate it, she decided that her stomach was just nervous because she was not sure how Gil would take her announcement, because now she was starving.

"Thought you were nauseous," Gil said.

"Just had butterflies over what I had to say I guess," Sara said, "I feel fine now."

Before shift started Gil and Sara talked to Ecklie, they both agreed to stay a month to give Conrad time to replace Sara, Gil's replacement was a given - Catherine would take over.

Two week later Gil and Sara exchanged vows in a very simple civil ceremony attended by all their friends. A two week honeymoon on the ocean was followed by a series of interviews with Dean Morgan and the head of the departments where they would be teaching.

Sara had started a small garden and she was tending to it when Gil said to her, "Sandra called. Everything is set for us to start orientation Monday. We have to go to the medical department today, a physical is required."

Sara nodded, finished what she was doing and washed up. Sara hated physicals, hated doctors but she did what needed to be done. Sara was sitting on the exam table dressed in nothing but that paper gown that she hated even more then she did doctor when there was a tap on the door, "Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes," Sara called, "Come in."

Sara was surprised to see a familiar face, "Jennifer. Hello."

The nurse smiled, "I volunteer here twice a month. I didn't know you and Mr. Grissom were married."

"About a month ago," Sara said.

Jennifer took some information, drew some blood and took Sara's vitals. "Dr. Kenyon doesn't miss anything," Jennifer said, "Very professional."

After the exam Dr. Kenyon was going over some papers. Jennifer was right, there was not a part of Sara's body that had not been poked or prodded.

"You should have told Miss Muller you were pregnant," Dr. Kenyon said, "I would not have done a pelvic exam."

Sara mouth fell open, "Pregnant!"

Dr. Kenyon looked at her, "Yes. I take it you were not aware that you were."

"No," Sara said.

"Then I suggest you see you gynecologist right away," Dr. Kenyon said.

Sara dressed and met Gil in the waiting room, "I have something to tell you."

"Bad news?" Gil asked.

"I guess it would depend on when you wanted to start that family we were taking about," Sara said, "I'm pregnant."

Gil wrapped her in his arms and smiled, "Pregnant. Fantastic. I couldn't be happier. When? How?"

Sara looked at him.

"Ok, I know HOW," Gil said, smiling, "I mean …."

"With me on the pill?" Sara said.

"Yes," Gil said.

"With all that was going on - me being held by Heart and you getting shot - I forgot a few of them," Sara said, "I thought it would be alright, but I guess it wasn't."

"It must have happened that first time," Gil said, smiling as he remembered how scared Sara was that he would not be able to perform.

"Must have," Sara said, "I guess everything was working that night."

Sara seen her gynecologist the next day, the doctor agreed with Sara, she was about 4 weeks along. "I never had any symptoms," Sara said, "Just a little queasy that next morning."

"Not everyone gets morning sickness," the doctor said.

Sara had missed a period but she contributed that to all that other business too and thought nothing of it.

Sara's pregnancy progressed with no complications. When she was not teaching she was either tending her garden or busy with the nursery, they had decided the extra bedroom would make a perfect nursery.

Gil sat on the porch one evening watching Sara as she walked toward him from the garden. He knew he had always loved her, knew she was beautiful but now she seemed even more beautiful then before. He loved to watch her "waddle" around the house, the whole transformation of her body amazed him.

Sara walked up to him and kissed him, "I think I'll shower and lay down for a while. I'm a little tired."

Gil nodded.

All thoughts of 'taking care of Heart' had long ago left Sara's mind. She had decided that he was not worth wasting her life on, spending the rest of her live with Gil was much more important.

Gil went inside, grabbing a glass of tea and a book he settled into his favorite chair to read while Sara rested.

"Gil," she called, "Change of plans."

Gil stood, "Are you alright?"

"I need to go to the hospital," Sara said. Sara was admitted as soon as she arrived, she had been having mild contractions all that day but now she was in full labor.

Gil stayed by Sara's side as she labored and delivered their child.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" Gil was asked. Gil smiled as he did then his face lit up as he looked at the crying child.

"Sara, she is beautiful," Gil said, tears in his eyes.

The nurse laid the child on Sara's chest, never in her life had Sara seen anything so miraculous.

Gil bent and kissed Sara and his daughter.

THE END - Or should I say THE BEGINING of a new life.


End file.
